Demigod Truth or Dare
by luvingindatardis
Summary: Leo has planned the ultimate game of truth or dare. When Annabeth, Percy, Beckendorf, Silena, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel meet up to play a-lot can happen. Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Percy pinned Annabeth against the wall, kissing her neck. She pulled off her shirt and began to unzip her jeans.

"How long do we have?" Annabeth whispered into Percy's neck.

"About ten minutes, Leo has some sort of surprise for us," Percy said with a grin.

Annabeth fell onto the bed with a laugh, and Percy followed, grinning like an idiot. Percy removed the last of his clothes and pulled the covers over their heads.

"Slow down Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said while trying to pull off her bra. Percy held his hands up in surrender and laughed. Suddenly Annabeth sat up, looking panicked.

"Man Wise Girl, am I that bad at this," Percy wondered out loud.

"No, I just thought I heard something. It's nothing." Annabeth muttered. She layed back down, looking flustered as Percy sat up looking around.

"Honestly it was -"

"TRUTH OR DARE BITCHES!" Leo screamed barging in. Annabeth screamed and ran into the bathroom, covering her body with the sheets, and leaving nothing for her poor boyfriend to cover himself with.

Percy looked around to see almost everyone was there. Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Silena, Beckendorf, and Nico. Poor Hazel looked like she witnessed a murder.

"Having fun there," Leo said, doubling over with laughter. Percy gave him a death glare and tried to cover up his junk by crossing his legs.

"Don't tease him, it's not his fault you're still a virgin," Jason said.

Leo scowled and Annabeth walked in, fully dressed, and looking flustered. She gave Percy an " I'm sorry" look and handed him the sweat covered sheets. Percy covered up and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. No one said anything. Even Leo knew better than messing with Annabeth.

Finally Percy came back in and Leo smiled in a way that could make Hades back away nervously.

"Let the games begin" Leo grinned


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in a circle around some food, and Leo began to explain the rules to a still flustered Hazel. After learning of the point of the game, her lack of knowledge on the actual Truth or Dare part had became apparent, and Leo took it upon himself to explain them.

"It's actually quite simple my dear Hazel, someone will ask you a question and you have to either answer the question truthfully or they will give you a dare. If you want to chicken out you have to remove one article of clothing. Swords, jewelry, shoes, scrunchies, and any armour you are not supposed to be wearing does not count as clothes. Everyone understand?" Leo looked pointedly at Annabeth who was slowly sliding off her upper body armour.

" Umm actually I was wondering-," Hazel began before being cut off by Leo.

"Great no questions, lets begin! Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jason said bravely, hoping no one could see the thin sheet of sweat on his forehead. He knew that Leo can come up with some horrible dares, including one time when Jason had to shave Sugar Daddy on to the back of his head. Piper had screeched and started fussing over his beautiful blond hair being ruined.

"I dare you to spend the rest of the game in Franks lap," Leo said triumphantly. Both Jason and Frank turned a light shade of red as Jason stood up and puffed out his chest as he walked over and hesitantly sat in Franks huge lap in the most manly way a man could possibly do whilst sitting in another mans lap.

"Man Frank, for someone that works out so much you have some boney knees," Jason joked. Frank turned even more red and shot Hazel a look kind of like "S.O.S". Hazel just bent over and laughed as hard as Piper was, cramps already starting to kick in.

Jason looked over at Percy and smiled.

" Truth or dare, Seaweed Brain," Jason said.

"First off, only Annabeth can call me that. Second, I pick dare," Percy said as he reached for a bag of chips.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Annabeth, undergarments included, and keep them on for the rest of the game," Jason stated with an evil glint in his eye.

After a few moments of Percy simply glaring daggers at him, Annabeth sighed and got up, dragging Percy with her to the bathroom. Five minutes later, they came out. It was quite a site.

Annabeth's shorts on Percy looked like a skin tight speedo. Her favorite blue tank top was stretched beyond belief on his muscular arms and her rather large bra Percy was sporting made it oh so much better.

"Everything hurts, it's so tight I can't breath," Percy gasped. Annabeth finally came into the room, grinning like a cyclops about to eat some cattle despite her bright red face.

His t-shirt was to her upper-thigh, and she was holding onto his pants so they would not fall down with one hand and desperately trying to cover her chest with the other. Piper gave her a pitying look and Leo had a wolfish grin plastered on his face as he stared at Annabeth's chest. Percy saw and slapped him upside the head as he went to take his seat between Hazel and Piper.

"Oh sweetie, that so doesn't complement your figure" Piper said gravely to Annabeth as she took her seat. Everyone started rolling on the floor laughing, even the two new cross-dressers.

" No shit Beauty Queen," Leo joked as Piper pouted in the corner.

"Jason, you are so going to pay for this!" Annabeth said in between laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

When Percy finally stopped laughing he looked at Hazel.

"Truth or dare," he said, grinning at her. A flash of fear went through Hazel's eyes, after seeing the other two dares, it looked rather fun. She just hopped it wouldn't be anything too sexual or sacrilegious.

"Dare," she decided after a few minutes of deep thinking.

"I dare you to make out with Frank for three minutes," Percy decided. Hazel looked like Percy told her to cut off her hand and feed it to a tree nymph.

"B-but we're not married…" Hazel stuttered. Frank turned even more red and shifted uncomfortably under Jason's weight.

"Do I have to stay on Frank's lap when they make out?" asked a laughing Jason. At this point even Piper was clutching her bodacious chest with laughter. Hazel began to fan her face and tried her best not to cry.

"It's either that or remove one article of clothing," Leo chimed in. Hazel sat for a moment before she hesitantly removed her jacket. Hazel sadly looked down at her bare arms.

"What would my mother say if she saw me dressed like this," Hazel said in a small voice. Nico patted her arm in an attempt to be an affectionate older brother as Percy fell over laughing, which was not comfortable when wearing his new outfit.

" Let's move on guys, it's not that funny!" Annabeth said after realizing Hazel was on the verge of tears. Everyone hushed in an instant, and Hazel gave her a grateful look.

"Truth or dare Samm-, I mean Leo," Hazel said quickly.

"Dare," He said trying to act like her little slip didn't bother him.

"Umm… I dare you to drink a cup of ketchup," she said looking at Frank for approval, when he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She gave off a sigh of relief and smiled triumphantly at Leo.

"You're on. Ketchup me," Leo said without hesitation while waggling his eyebrows at Annabeth. Percy noticed and slapped Leo again. Piper left to get ketchup, and Annabeth began hunting through Percy's dresser in search of a belt.

"I don't own any," Percy said for the fourth time. Annabeth ignored him and continued searching. Finally Piper reentered with a bottle of ketchup and a paper cup. She filled the cup to the rim and handed it to Leo.

"Oh Gods," Leo muttered as he took his first gulp. "I'm gonna puke from this."

"Chug!" Jason started chanting as Leo poured the last of the tomatoey substance down before running outside to vomit.

Suddenly Silena and Beckendorf came through the blue green door, looking slightly ruffled. Silena's hair wasn't as perfect and her lipstick was smeared. Traces of the bright pink lipstick was on Beckendorf's cheek, and a hickie was peeking out under the collar of his shirt.

"Where were you two? I didn't even realize you were gone," sputtered Frank.

"We were having sex," Silena replied casually. Beckendorf turned red and glared at his girlfriend.

"I thought we were going to say we went to get more food," Charlie demanded. Silena shrugged, but could not suppress her smile. She was still proud to have scored such an attractive boyfriend, everyone, even her mother, was jealous of her.

"On that happy note, Piper truth or dare," Leo said.

"Truth," she decided.

"Who do you think your biggest competition for Jason is?"

"Thats easy, Frank"

" HEY!" Jason yelled.

"Good point, Frank is not even competition,"

"HEY!" Frank yelled. Then he realized he was yelling about how Jason may or may not be attracted to him and turned pink. "I hate truth or dare," he muttered as everyone laughed and started to yell at Jason about him and Nico dating. As if on cue, Nico came in and saw what was happening. It wasn't the first time they had made fun of him for being gay, and he finally got tired of it. After some yelling, Nico began to lecture on his lack of attraction to Jason, despite his homosexuality. He actually considers himself out of Jason's league by a long shot. Jason began to protest before being hushed by Piper.

"I love you, but shut the fuck up. I am trying to ask Nico ruth or Dare," Piper said in a commanding tone. Nico gulped, they'd finally dragged him in.


End file.
